


Lumps of Brown Sugar

by OmoTrashy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coprophagia, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Farting, Panty Pooping, Scat, Taboo, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoTrashy/pseuds/OmoTrashy
Summary: Mercedes has a special treat for her wife, Annette.To anybody who might overhear them, their sweet talk may simply sound like they're talking about baking.In reality, their bedroom activities are far less innocent than that.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Lumps of Brown Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> **Content Warning:** This fic contains graphic depictions of scat play and coprophagia (shit eating). This is a porn-without-plot fic, and there's no benefit to reading it if you don't like scat.  
> Please don't read this "as a joke" because you may end up grossed out.  
> If you choose to ignore the content warnings and end up disliking it, please don't leave rude comments!

"Are you ready for my special treat, Annie?" 

"You know I always love your sweets, Mercie!" 

Mercedes giggled. Her laughter dissolved into sighs, and then to delicate little grunts. Annette fixed her attention to where her wife squatted over her. She admired her shapely ass, covered by modest white panties. 

A high-pitched, airy fart escaped her cheeks and was followed by the sound of crackling. A brown peak began distorting the thin cotton of her panties. The length snaked out of her, stretching the fabric until it could stretch no more. 

Mercedes shit her panties confidently, filling them with several days worth of poop in a matter of moments. Any hesitation that she may have had at one point was long gone by now. Annette had asked her to do this so many times that she had little reservation about it anymore. 

Besides, Annette knew how much this turned Mercedes on, too. She had seen firsthand how wet it made her to poop her panties at Annette’s request. She had no doubt that Mercedes’ pussy was slick and creamy in her panties right now, adding to the mess on the fabric.

After a few more crackling farts, the filling of her panties seemed to complete. Mercedes relaxed above her and let out a satisfied sigh.

"I'm all done!" Mercedes announced proudly. She wiggled her hips, causing the weight that hung low in her panties to swing from side to side. 

"Wow Mercie, that's a big lump of sugar you've got there!" Annette teased, patting the lump in her distended panties. It felt heavy in her hand, and the warmth of it seeped through the fabric and filled her palm. She experimentally squeezed it, feeling how it squished under her hand. She would be content to keep playing with the lump through her panties until her hand grew tired, kneading it as if it were a ball of dough. But she knew that Mercedes would probably want to escalate the situation. Honestly, Annette wanted that, too.

“The only problem is, now I’ve got a tough choice to make.” Annette sighed. Mercedes looked over her shoulder at her, with the slightest bit of concern gracing her pretty features. Not wanting to worry her wife, Annette quickly added, “Why, you’ve given me so much of this sweet stuff, I don’t know what I’m gonna do with it all!”

Relief washed over Mercedes’ face. “Oh, Annie. You’re such a smart girl. I know you’ll figure out a clever way to play with it.”

“Well, I do have some ideas.” Annette admitted. “I want to squish that lump in your panties down, and smear it all over your pretty little butt.” Mercedes’ thighs tensed and she let out a small gasp. It seemed like she liked that idea. “Wouldn’t that be nice? All squishy and warm, spreading all throughout your panties? And then when I pull your panties down, there would be such a mess!”

With as much as Mercedes seemed to like that idea, Annette almost felt guilty about suggesting something different. But she had implied that she had more than one idea, and she knew Mercedes would be curious. “But there’s also a part of me that wants to be greedy, and keep all of that yummy chocolate to myself! I want you to plop it down on my chest, so I can smear it all over my boobs!” Mercedes seemed intrigued by that, too. She looked at Annette’s chest with a hungry gaze. Annette giggled and placed a hand on each of them, jiggling them for Mercedes to see. Her chest was nowhere near as… voluptuous as Mercedes’, but her wife was obsessed with her boobs all the same.

“Would you want to help me with that? Ooh, is the stuff you made this time soft and pillowy, like a mousse? Or is it sticky and kinda paste-like, like frosting? It doesn’t matter; either way, I just know it’ll feel so good when you squish it across my boobs! And maybe you could rub my nipples with it, too?”

Mercedes bit her lip and audibly exhaled. “Of course, Annie. You have such delicious vanilla mounds. They deserve a nice chocolate topping.”

Mercedes seemed to really like this idea, too. Annette felt bad for being so overzealous, yet indecisive, with her ideas. She felt even worse that she had _additional_ fantasies she wanted to try out. 

“Or you could deposit that big lump of fudgey goodness right in my mouth!” Annette suggested. She licked her lips at the thought of Mercedes taking her panties off and letting her eat the poop out of them. She longed for the soft texture, the mild fragrance, and the bitter, nutty taste of her wife’s sweets. Not the kind of literal sweets that were baked in the kitchen and were given freely to their friends, but the ‘sweets’ that Mercedes made for her and her alone. Nobody else in the whole wide world was allowed to taste _everything_ that Mercedes had to give, and the fact that Annette got to eat Mercedes’ poop made her feel undeniably special.

“I don’t know about that, Annie. There’s a lot of it. I just don’t know if your little tummy can handle it all.” Mercedes sounded concerned, though her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were lidded with lust.

“Mercie, I think you’re underestimating how much I love your sweets!” Annette giggled. “Anyway, do you see my predicament? I have _too many_ things I want to do with it all! Oh, and my treat is probably starting to get cold!”

"Don't you worry, it's still nice and warm." Mercedes assured her, sweetly and suggestively. "That is quite the predicament, though! Those are all such good ideas. I like every single one of them. Did you have one that you like the best? Or did you want me to decide for you?" 

Annette let out a sigh of relief as the weight of decision was taken off her shoulders. "Will you decide? Please?" 

"Of course!" 

Mercedes pursed her lips, as if she were thinking hard about the decision. She hovered over Annette teasingly, moving over her chest, then deciding against it and moving over her face, then changing her mind yet again and moving back to her chest. Her heavy, sagging panties moved with her, swaying back and forth before Annette's face as if to tease her. 

Mercedes eventually stilled over her chest, seeming to settle on an option. "Alright then, hold still!" 

She pulled the seat of her panties aside, and the contents fell heavily on Annette's chest with a sticky 'plop'. Annette's breath hitched at the pleasant heat and softness that graced the skin in between her breasts. Her hands reached to touch the soft, light brown lump, but Mercedes stopped her.

"Ah, ah. Hold still." 

Annette pouted at Mercedes. She watched as her wife took off her soiled panties, revealing her plump, pale ass with streaks of brown between her cheeks. 

Mercedes cast her panties aside, shot a smirk at Annette from over her shoulder… 

… and brought her ass down onto Annette's chest.

Both women moaned in tandem as the warm, soft, creamy goodness was squished and smeared across both of their skin. 

"I really liked your idea of squishing it all across my butt… but I also couldn't resist smearing it across your cute little titties. Isn't this a nice compromise?" Mercedes asked as she gyrated her hips, painting the expanse of Annette's chest a messy brown.

"It really is. Mercie, you're so smart." Annette agreed breathlessly. 

Mercedes' gyrating gradually evolved into thrusting. She moved back and forth overtop Annette, leaning forward in search of friction against her clit. Her breath came out in airy, ragged little pants, and her thighs tensed around Annette's torso.

"Ah, Annie! I-I know you probably have more planned, but I'm already…" 

"Go ahead, Mercie." Annette encouraged her. She reached around to help Mercedes out, but found that her own fingers were already pressed against her clit. 

The friction provided by Mercedes' fingers and her frenzied frotting against Annette's chest quickly drove Mercedes to a breaking point. Her back arched, her thighs spasmed, and she tilted her head back and _wailed,_ a prolonged, pitchy sound that was filled with ecstasy. Through the coating of caked-on shit on her chest, Annette liked to imagine that she could feel her wife's pussy pulsing against her.

Mercedes rode out her high and eventually came down from it, with airy gasps and slow thrusts of her hips. She eventually lifted herself off of Annette, with her tired legs trembling as she moved, and a thin string of her lubricant connecting her skin to Annette's. 

Mercedes leaned over Annette. Her round ass, caked with brown, filled her vision. 

"Alright, Annie. Now it's your turn!"

Mercedes leaned forward further, and her ass overshot Annette's forehead and moved out of her range of sight. Before she could protest, Mercedes' head disappeared between her legs, and her tongue flicked across her clit in delicate little kitten licks, making any protests of hers dissolve into moans. 

Annette was already electrified with arousal from the show that Mercedes had put on for her. After only a few more licks, she was lifting her hips off the bed and into Mercedes' face and squeezing her thighs around her head, begging for more. 

She longed to taste Mercedes' pussy or her ass, but the height difference made her wish impossible. She instead tilted her head back as far as she could, and she licked a stripe up Mercedes' inner thigh, catching the chocolate that had smeared there. The earthy, nutty taste coated her tongue, setting her mind and body alight with arousal. 

Desperate for more of that intoxicating taste, Annette blindly swiped a finger over her chest, gathering a clump of Mercedes' fudge. She stuck her fingers in her mouth, hungrily sucking on them. As that strong taste coated her tongue, her excitement swelled to a breaking point.

Annette pressed her head back against the mattress and cried out until her voice broke as she came. Mercedes' tongue laved over her clit through her orgasm, with each swipe of her tongue sending an electric shock through her entire body. She wasn't sure where one orgasm ended and another began, or if she was just having one prolonged, seemingly endless orgasm, spurred on by Mercedes' sweet shit and even sweeter tongue. 

That sweet tongue fucked her until she was overstimulated. Her mouth fell open and the pieces of poop she'd been chewing slipped through her slack lips. She let out a broken whine, and Mercedes finally relented, giving her pussy a final kiss before pulling back. 

Mercedes repositioned herself on top of Annette, turning herself around and draping herself over her. Mercedes' big, pillowy tits pressed against her own chest, and the smeared poop that hadn't dried yet smeared across her breasts. 

Mercedes leaned forward and captured Annette's slack lips in a kiss. What had slipped out of Annette's mouth were stolen by Mercedes. She pulled back, smacking her lips, and gave Annette a satisfied smirk.

"Hey, Mercie!" Annette protested, finally coming out of her daze. "I-I was gonna eat that!" 

“Oh, Annie. Sweets are meant to be shared.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shoot me requests/chat with me on CuriousCat!  
> https://curiouscat.qa/OmoTrashy


End file.
